Who Are You?
by summergirl
Summary: Kimberly's life is screwed up because her father worked for the FBI. Her and her family are in the witness protection program, if she tells anyone they have to move. It hasn't been a problem until she met the bladebreakers. What happens when they find out
1. Prologue

This is my second fanfic. This story will be based on the book Don't Look Behind You by Lois Duncan. I hope you enjoy it. Please review at the end, if you want!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.  
  
Prologue  
  
It was a sunny day and a man with a business suite on was looking out of a big tinted window in his office. He was gazing out the window watching the traffic outside on the streets. He turned to face his desk and started to pack up his black brief case. He was getting ready to leave for his daughter's birthday party. He had the gift on the table wrapped and ready to go. He picked up the gift along with a knife cutting the gold wrapping paper and putting a blue floppy disk in the hole. The brown haired man started to seal the rip, when a young blond woman, in her mid twenties, walked in and said "Mr. Johnson, your boss wants to see you before you leave today."  
  
Mr. Johnson heisted before he answered her "Could you tell him that he just missed me. I don't want to be late for my daughter's party. She's turning eight you know."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Johnson." The young women said and turned around to leave. Mr. Johnson gave a slight sigh of relief. He unbuttoned his shirt to make sure the wire was still on his chest, so his fellow agents could hear him. The wire had fallen off chest because he was sweating so much. He put the wire back on his chest and buttoned up his shirt. He picked up his brief case and the present. Mr. Johnson walked out of the room and down to the lobby, when he reached the lobby he was stopped by a guard. The guard asked Mr. Johnson to give him his brief case, so he could look in it, and asked for the present. Mr. Johnson was about to walk through the door when his boss came up to him.  
  
"Looks like I caught you just in time." He said with laughter filling his voice. Mr. Brown's ponytail hung from his shoulder and he reached his hand out to shake Mr. Johnson's hand.  
  
"Yes, I guess you did Mr. Brown." Said Mr. Johnson reaching his hand out in return.  
  
"Well, who is the present for?" asked Mr. Brown trying to make conversation.  
  
"It's for my daughter, she's turning eight."  
  
"What did you get her?"  
  
"I got her a Barbie." (I have no idea if kids that age still like Barbie.)  
  
"That's nice! Oh, before I forget we are going to see Mr. James and I want you to come with me." Said Mr. Brown in a very swift voice.  
  
"Why? You never had me come with you before." Replied Mr. Johnson with a nervous look on his face.  
  
"I know, but this time I need you. You been working very hard and I think it's about time I promote you."  
  
"Oh well, sir that is an honor, thank you!" Mr. Johnson said before he looked at his watch and saw what time it was. "I hate to cut this short, but I got to go." Truth be told he didn't have to leave until another hour, but he couldn't stand it in this building anymore and had to get out. "Have a nice day, sir." As he turned towards the exit Mr. Brown spoke.  
  
"I couldn't help, but notice that you never asked when or where we are going."  
  
*In the garage with other agents*  
  
"He's on to him." said a young woman with long black hair that was pulled back into a bun. She was wearing black pants and a white button down shirt.  
  
"No! Not yet, Kate." Said a man, who was a little overweight, with brown spiked hair. He too was wearing black pants and a white button down shirt, only with a blazer.  
  
"Bob, I think we should go in." said Kate as she turned to look at him.  
  
"No, give him a few more minutes."  
  
*Back with Mr. Johnson*  
  
"Well, I thought I could get more information about it tomorrow since I have to go." Said Mr. Johnson trying not to show how scared he was. He could feel the sweat on his forehead running down his tan face.  
  
"WHERE IS IT?" yelled Mr. Brown as he ripped open Mr. Johnson's shirt and found and nothing.  
  
"What are you talking about, sir." asked Mr. Johnson starting to get really scared.  
  
"The wire, WHERE IS IT?" he shouted and was getting very angry.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about."  
  
"I know you are part of the FBI." Mr. Brown said as he pulled out his gun. Mr. Johnson ran out of the door and rolled down the steps. Mr. Brown shot him in the shoulder though.  
  
*With Kate and Bob*  
  
"LET"S GO" yelled Kate and opened the van and started to run towards the entrance of the building with Bob right behind her. They both pulled out the guns and had the S.W.A.T. team right behind them too. When they finally reached the entrance Mr. Johnson was on the ground holding onto his shoulder and looking at Mr. Brown, who was about to shot him again.  
  
"Drop the gun, FBI." Yelled Bob. Mr. Brown looked up and saw he was out number and threw his weapon to the side. The S.W.A.T. Team grab him started to take him away when he said.  
  
"I'll get you Johnson and your family too. I will make sure that I kill them right in front of your eyes, even if that means I have to cut your eyelids off. So you can see it happen." Mr. Johnson was shocked and watched as they took him away.  
  
"Are you alright, Michael?" asked Kate and held out her hand.  
  
"GET MY FAMILY, NOW." yelled Mr. Johnson.  
  
*At the Johnson's House*  
  
A little girl in blue jeans and a pink short sleeve shirt was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for her cake finish baking. She was playing with her light brown hair that reached about an inch before her shoulders. She was trying to decide whether to put it up or leave it down. The oven went off and she jumped out of her chair and ran to go get her mom.  
  
"Mom, the cake is ready!" yelled the excited seven year old girl. She ran into her parent's room to see her mom looking in the mirror. "Mom, it's ready!" she yelled again.  
  
"Ok, Kimberly. I'm coming" said her mom, who was putting in her last earring. Her mother looked into the mirror and checked her long dark hair that hung down to her waist. She was wearing a light purple skirt and a slightly darker purple sweater. She turned away from the mirror and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Kimberly was jumping up and down in excitement. Her mother opened the oven and put mittens on and slowly took the cake out. She gently placed it on the kitchen table. "Honey, why don't you go get the mail for me?"  
  
"Ok" said Kimberly and ran out of the kitchen and opened the front door. She ran down three steps and to the mailbox. She quickly grabbed the mail and started to run back into the house, when she saw two police cars pull into her driveway.  
  
In the first car a man in his late thirties came out and in the second one a women in her late twenties came out. They walked up to the little girl. "Where is your mother?" asked the man.  
  
"She is inside. Why? Is she in trouble?" asked Kimberly in a cute little kid voice. The young woman knelt down beside her and took her two hands and put them in her own. She was about to say something, when the man ran into the house. She watched him, and then looked at Kimberly, who looked confused.  
  
"Come with me, we are going to see your father!" said the young woman in a nice gentle voice. Kimberly followed her to the car. As the young women was putting Kimberly's seatbelt on, she heard a gun shot. She quickly shut the door and took her gun out. She didn't want to leave Kimberly alone, so she waited for her partner to come out of the house. She only waited for a few minutes, when she saw her partner with Mrs. Johnson running out of the house. He had his gun out and turned around, so he was facing the front of the house.  
  
"Take these two to the hospital." He yelled to his partner.  
  
She told Mrs. Johnson to get in the back with Kimberly. Mrs. Johnson did as she was told and put on her seatbelt and hugged Kimberly, while the woman pulled out of the driveway. She saw her partner one last time before she pulled out.  
  
Two men dressed in all black ran out of the house with guns in their hands. Her partner was behind his car and shot at both of them, but he missed, they shot back quickly enough to hit the cop in the throat and in his chest. He was dead!  
  
*At the hospital*  
  
Mr. Johnson was pacing back and forth waiting to hear from his wife and daughter. Kate was starring at him. She didn't know what to say to him. Her cell phone rang and she picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" she answered.  
  
"We got them both, but Charlie is dead" said the young voice.  
  
"Ok...um...where are you?"  
  
"Outside of the hospital."  
  
"Good, bring them upstairs. Bye" said Kate and hung up.  
  
*About five minutes later*  
  
The Johnson family was in a small room with guards around the room. They all hugged each other to make sure everyone was ok. Kate and Bob walked in with three yellow folders. Bob turned around and gently shut the gray door. He walked up to Mr. Johnson, who had his right arm around his wife and his other arm in a sling.  
  
"I don't know how to say this, so I am just going to come right out and say it. We need to put you and your family in the witness protection program." Said Bob, who was waiting to see Mr. Johnson's reaction. Mr. Johnson stood there in disbelief and shook his head before he answered him.  
  
"What!? Why?" he asked still in shock.  
  
"Look Michael I know what your think—-"Bob started but was cut off by Mr. Johnson.  
  
"How do you what I am thinking I can barely form any thoughts in my own head."  
  
"Brown, is a very dangerous person and not to mention has many connections. You and your family are not safe."  
  
"Yes, but isn't he in jail?" asked Mrs. Johnson who spoke for the first since she was put in the police car.  
  
"Yes! However, he has MANY connections and people need the money he was going to get from selling the drugs. They could get very pissed off and come after you guys and kill you." Said Bob.  
  
"Are you sure there's no other way?" asked Mr. Johnson.  
  
"We've checked and there isn't, Michael." said Kate who was looking very upset, because they would have to start their lives over and not be able to talk to any of their friends again! Mr. Johnson sighed and looked at his daughter who was looking a little clueless as to what was going on and his wife who was near tears.  
  
"These folders have your new names. Michael Joseph Johnson, you will become Kyle Brandon Smith. Lisa Marie Johnson you will become Alexandra Lynn Smith. Kimberly Elizabeth Johnson you will become Tammy Ann Smith. You will have different birthdays now, so Kimbe- Tammy today is not your birthday anymore. However you are still eight." The little girl looked up at him and looked into his eyes.  
  
"I don't want to be Tammy, I want to be Kimberly!" she said in voice that was almost a whisper.  
  
"You don't have a choice, Kimberly is dead!" He said before he could realize that he should have used a different word.  
  
"I AM NOT DEAD!" She yelled back.  
  
"NO! Tammy you are not, but Kimberly is." He told her and then changed the subject before she could say anything. "Kyle your birthday is Oct. 8 same year as before. Alexandra your birthday is Nov. 24 same year. Tammy your birthday is May 14 same year." The little girl crossed her arms and sat down in the green chair next to her. "We have a plane for you to leave the United States and it will take you to China, tonight."  
  
"China isn't that a little... FAR?" asked Mr. Smith.  
  
"No, we figure he wouldn't check the place he was going to deliver the drugs to." Said Kate.  
  
"We should get going your plane is going to leave soon!" said Bob.  
  
*At the airport*  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Smith had agents everywhere around them. Bob and Kate stayed next to them until their plane was announced. The Smith family got on the plane and waved good-bye to them. Tammy sat on the window seat and looked out the window, but not paying attention to what was happening out there. The only thing she could see was memories, which would not longer belong to Kimberly Elizabeth Johnson for she was dead. Tammy didn't have any memories that belonged to her. She continued to look out the window with a tear falling down her left check.  
  
*Four years later*  
  
Tammy lived in Hong Kong, China. She was loving it, sort of. She felt like there was a piece of her missing and nothing could fill that spot up, not even her new friends.  
  
Her dad has a new job and she never gets to see him that much, that wasn't anything new though. When he was in the FBI she didn't see him that much anyways. Her mom works in a little flower shop and she was barely talking to Tammy. Tammy did a lot sports over the past four years, but she found three she loved play, so now she does soccer, basketball and beyblade.  
  
Finished! I hoped you guys enjoyed this Prologue. Oh and I am going to let you guys pick the pairings, you know Ray/Tammy, Tyson/Tammy, Max/Tammy, Kai/Tammy, and Kenny/Tammy. The readers get to pick. By the fifth chapter, if I get enough reviews to continue, I will probably get the two together. I will write the next chapter after I get a review for the prologue. Thank you for reading this!! 


	2. Finding Tammy

I want to thank my first two reviewers, Yang Chang and Ari. Thank you very much, I was very happy to get two reviews. Oh, I forgot to put this in the prologue as a request not to have any flames, please. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. If you see any quotes that you heard before, it is possible that I got them from a movie or TV show. Just ask if you want to know.  
  
Did you guys enjoy April Fool's Day? I did! I told my friend I was moving to Alaska a month before. I had my parents in on it, so when she talked to them to confirm it she would believe me. She was pretty mad at me and hit me with her book about ten times.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of the quotes I have in here!  
  
Kenny woke up with the sun shinning brightly in his eyes. He fluttered his eyes open and looked around at his surrounding to see that he was in his own room. He propped himself up with his two hands and took his left and right hands to rub his eyes. He turned his head to his clock to see that it was 8:00 A.M. and he jumped out of bed and walked over to his brown desk. He turned on his lamp and opened Dizzi. She yawned while saying to Kenny "Oh, good morning, Chief. You've got mail!"  
  
"Good morning, Dizzi. Thank you for telling me." Kenny said as he opened his email. It was from Mr. Dickenson the email reads as follows:  
  
Dear Bladebreakers,  
  
I got some news about the tournament being held in the Bahamas. You guys are invited to go, but you need a fifth blader by the end of this week, on Saturday. The plane will leave Saturday night and take you straight to the airport in the Bahamas assuming you can get a fifth blader. I did some research and found a blader that has very good stats. She has been looked at by many other teams and has had many offers to join them, but turned them all down. Her name is Tammy Smith and she lives in Hong Kong, and goes to Spalding High School. I have directions to the school and her house at the bottom of this email. Your plane will leave May 13, which is tomorrow. I will meet you at the airport to give you the tickets. If you can't get her to join by Thursday ask her if she knows any other good bladers. Have a nice day!  
  
~Mr. Dickenson~  
  
Kenny got up from his desk and quickly got dress. He put on his green tie and grabbed Dizzi. He ran out of the house before his parents even noticed he was downstairs. He ran as fast as his short legs could carry him and he thought to himself 'Man, I hope Tyson is awake.' He ran so fast that he sort of missed Tyson's house and stopped and turned around. He ran up to the room where the Bladebreakers were sleeping. He took off his shoes and ran in. He shook Tyson a few times and said his name a few times too. Finally he yelled "OH MY GOSH, TYSON! MAX AND RAY ATE ALL THE FOOD!" Tyson flicked his eyes open and jumped up scaring Kenny.  
  
"Okay, where are they?" asked Tyson looking left and right. The rest of the team got up and looked at Tyson then Kenny and then back at Tyson. Tyson slowly turned his head around (with the Halloween music in the background) and looked at Ray and Max. They both looked at each other and then looked at Tyson, who was about to pounce on them, but Kenny interrupted him.  
  
"I got email from Mr. Dickenson this morning and I was trying to wake you up, Tyson. That was the only way I knew I could get you up. Sorry, Tyson but it was important." Tyson turned his head towards Kenny giving him an evil glare and sat back down on his mat. Tyson waited for Kenny to continue and he did. "Basically his email said the tournament was going to be in the Bahamas and we need a fifth blader. He found one and her stats are pretty impressive. Her name is Tammy Smith and she lives in Hong Kong. We are leaving tomorrow to meet her."  
  
"So, when do we leave for the tournament?" asked Max.  
  
"Saturday night." Answered Kenny "But we have a slight problem."  
  
"What is it?" asked Ray.  
  
"Tammy has had many offers for joining different teams and has turned them all down. If we don't get a fifth blader before Saturday we're screwed. You might be wondering what's wrong with that. Well, she did that because she didn't want blade in tournaments outside of her country." Kenny said and got up and sat next to Tyson. "Here, you might want to look at her stats."  
  
"UH... Okay, Chief." Said Tyson and soon Max and Ray started to gather around them looking over Tyson's shoulder. Kai just sat there sat on his mat with his arms crossed on his chest and eyes shut. Kenny pulled up Tammy's stats and looked at the reaction of the other guy's face.  
  
"WOW!" said Max "No wonder she had all of those offers she's good!"  
  
"She's better then good, she's... well, I can't find a word to describe how good she is, but she's good." Said Ray.  
  
"She's okay." Said Tyson crossing his arms on his chest. They all looked at him and could tell he was jealous. "I could beat her." They all looked at each and said.  
  
"SSSUUURRREE!" they got up and started to get dress.  
  
*With Tammy*  
  
"Girls our championship game is tomorrow and it is going to be hard, so stop slacking off. Okay, this is the situation the other team has the ball and a two point lead there is ten seconds left in the game. Tammy what are we in?" asked the Coach Joe. Who was wearing black basketball shorts and a black t-shirt that said 'I play basketball'. He had short black hair and he was over six feet.  
  
"Big trouble!" said Tammy. Some girls snickered while others tried to hold back their laugh. The Coach looked at her before he asked her.  
  
"I mean what kind of defense?"  
  
"Oh, Man to Man." Said Tammy and the Coach gave a nod before he continued. "Good---"  
  
"Or in this case Women to Women." Said Tammy correcting herself. The Coach gave her an evil glare. "Shutting up, sir" she added quickly.  
  
"Okay, Kelly take the ball out. Tammy bring the ball down and everyone else get in your positions." The girls did has they were told and ran the play perfectly. The Coach told them to have a knee after practice was over and gave them a pep talk. "Hey Tammy what was that poem that you recited to me the other day?"  
  
"Oh I know what you're talking about. Do you want me to recite it now?" asked Tammy, the coach nodded and she started. "A dream is a seed  
  
The seed of a tree  
  
A tree full of life  
  
And the things you can be  
  
Your dreams are the windows  
  
Through which you can see  
  
A hint of your future  
  
And the things you will be  
  
Each night when you sleep  
  
You're feeding the seed  
  
The seed of the tree  
  
Of who you will be."  
  
Tammy finished the poem with great pride and that ended the pep talk. Tammy and a bunch of other girls went to grab a drink after practice. They grabbed their drinks and walked out of the school in a group. It was pitch black outside, but the girls were not scared. They were to busy talking about how they would beat the other team they were going to play tomorrow. A couple of girls walked down a different street and that kept happening until only Lauren, Kelly, and Tammy were left. Kelly has short blond hair with a pink strand of hair. She was wearing booty shorts that were black with a white tank top. Lauren has shoulder length dirty blond hair and she was wearing dark blue shorts and light blue tank top. Tammy, however, had brown hair and was wearing blue basketball shorts and a white t-shirt. Tammy stopped at her mailbox and waved good-bye to the girls and walked down her driveway she knew tomorrow was going to be a long, hard day.  
  
*Monday, May 13*  
  
Tammy woke up to her radio going off. It was 6:30 A.M. and she had to get up and get dress in her school uniform. She put on her pink shorts and found her collared shirt that had Spalding written on the top left corner of her shirt. She opened her closet door and walked into her walk-in closet to find her dark blue skirt. She put that on and buttoned it up. Then the radio started to play one of her favorite songs "Headstrong" she started to dance to it. Tammy walked up to her dresser and started to put on her make- up. She left her hair hang down to her shoulder. Tammy glanced into the mirror and was satisfied on how she looked. She ran down the carpeted stairs and grabbed a clean bowl and a spoon from the dishwasher. She grabbed some Honey Nut Cheerios, and she sat down to eat her cereal. Her mom was still asleep and her dad was probably not home. She finished eating and grabbed her purple backpack and walked down her driveway. She saw Kelly and Lauren waiting for her at her mailbox. "Hey, guys!" yelled Tammy in a really excited voice. She was always happy when they had a basketball game.  
  
"Hey!" they both yelled back. It was 7:00 A.M. and they were tired. It took them about fifteen minutes to reach the school and they had some time to talk before class started.  
  
*At the airport with the Bladebreakers*  
  
The boys were at the airport with Mr. Dickenson and they were waiting for their plane to arrive. Tyson was sitting in the gray seats they had with his yellow bag in front of him and with Ray on his left and Kenny on right and Max next to Kenny. Kai was leaning on a red pole with his eyes shut and arms crossed, his black bag laid in front of him. Finally a young female voice came on to announce the arrival of their plane. They all grabbed their bags and said bye to Mr. Dickenson. They each gave their plane ticket to the guy who was collecting them. They walked on the plane and went up to their seats with Kenny and Tyson sitting together, Max and Ray, and Kai and some random teenager about Kai's age listening to his CD player. Kai had the window seat, so he looking out the window.  
  
*At the other airport*  
  
When they landed they went to pick up their things, and of course Tyson was hungry, so he asked if they could stop and get something to eat. It was 12:00 and they didn't have to be at the hotel until two, so they had time. They stopped at a Pizza Hut and Tyson ordered three large pizzas with everything on it for himself, Ray and Kenny ordered a large half cheese and half green peppers to split in half, Max ordered a medium stuffed crusted pizza with extra cheese, and Kai just ordered some water. Tyson said to himself 'What a party pooper.' They got their food 30 minutes later and Tyson ate it all in five. Everyone in the restaurant stopped eating and watched the teen shove all the food in his mouth. Some of the ladies ran to the bathroom covering their mouths, so they wouldn't throw up all over the place. Tyson noticed them all staring at him and yelled with food in his mouth "Hasn't any of you ever seen someone eat before."  
  
"Not like you." Said Ray, who was wiping the food that got on his face because of Tyson talking with his mouth full. Tyson gave him a glare and would have gone back to eating but he didn't have any left so he started on Max's pizza.  
  
"But that's my pizza." Whispered Max in a soft voice, but loud enough, so Tyson could hear. Tyson gave him an evil look and put the half eaten pizza back on the tray.  
  
"There you go. Happy?" said Tyson.  
  
"Not really you ate all of my pizza except for the half eaten one."  
  
"Well, at least be happy that you get that piece." Said Tyson as he folded his arms across his chest. The whole restaurant was staring at him and he gave them a what-are-you-looking-at look. Once everyone had finished eating, not that there was much left because of Tyson, they grabbed their stuff and left to find a taxi. They stepped onto the crowed streets and saw people passing them left and right. Tyson kept yelling "TAXI!" but couldn't get one.  
  
"Let me try" said Ray, who whistled for a taxi and waved his hands for the taxi, but they just passed him by. Tyson and Max laughed at him and Ray gave them an evil glare.  
  
"Look, I live in America, so watch a pro." Said Max in a confident voice. Max yelled "Taxi!" then whistled, but five taxis went speeding by. Max frowned as he saw this, while his teammates laughed at him. For about another five minutes they were having trouble getting a cab, until Kai got a little impatient and put his hand in the air flagging down a taxi. The guys just stared at him and then looked at the driver. A girl with straight red hair stopped to pick them up, she looked like she was only eighteen. The boys were not surprised after they saw that the diver was a girl. They put their stuff in the back and jumped in with Kai sitting up front with her leaving the rest of the team crammed in the back. Kai glanced over his shoulder and smirked.  
  
"Are you guys having fun?" asked Kai.  
  
"Very funny, Kai." Said Tyson as he stuck his tongue out at him.  
  
"To Merry Mount Hotel!" Kai said to the young taxi driver. She nodded to him pulling the cab out of the airport. It took them no longer than a half hour to get to the hotel. They paid the driver and went to check in to the hotel. They finally got settled in and looked at the clock and saw it was 1:30 P.M. They decided that they should leave in half hour to meet Tammy at her school.  
  
*With Tammy*  
  
Tammy could see Mr. Coles' mouth moving, but heard nothing. She tried to pay attention to him, but only had one thing on her mind, the game! She was counting down the minutes until the afternoon announcements would be on and she could go get change for the game that was at 3:30. 'Just ten more minutes' thought Tammy 'and I will be free, sort of.' Tammy put her head on her desk and let it sit there for a few minutes when she heard a loud sound hitting her desk. The sound was of the mighty Thunder Stick hitting her desk, she jumped about three feet into the air and the class started cracking up.  
  
"Oh sorry, that my class is wasting your sleeping time." Said the black man, who was holding the stick in his right hand. He was a brown pants and a nice black shirt.  
  
"That's okay Mr. Coles, I forgive you!" she said smiling and looking very cute. The teacher looked at her, but then a voice came on over the P.A. System giving the afternoon announcements. Tammy started packing her backpack, while she was listening to the voice she did not recognize.  
  
"Students have a safe and wonderful afternoon!" said the principal taking over the afternoon announcements. Tammy jumped up from her desk and ran down the hall to her locker to pack up the rest of her books. She skipped to the gym locker room to get dressed for her game.  
  
*With the Bladebreakers*  
  
"Okay where do we start looking for her." asked Kenny "Mr. Dickenson didn't give me a description of her."  
  
"Okay here's the plan; we walk in, find the office, and ask them where Tammy is." Said Tyson, feeling very proud of himself for coming up with a great plan.  
  
"Okay, the office is where now?" asked Max.  
  
"Um... that's easy... in the building, DUH!" said Tyson slapping Max upside the head. "Let's go" and with that he dragged Max in by his shirt. They walked in a saw a lot of trophies, medals, and signed balls of the team players for different sports on shelves. They looked in awe except for Kai who could care less. They opened a wooden door and walked in to see some students in their uniforms. Tyson walked up to a desk and saw the lady at it typing on her computer.  
  
"How may I help you?" asked the older looking lady still typing on her computer.  
  
"We are looking for Tammy Smith and we were wondering if you could help us." Said Tyson.  
  
"Tammy smith..." said the lady and thought to herself for a second "Oh yes she is in the gym getting ready for a basketball game. If you go down this hall and take a left and go all the way down the hall you can't miss it."  
  
"Thank you, very much." Said Tyson and grabbed Max again bursting through the door making a teacher drop all of his papers. "Ha Ha, to the gym and beyond." He said with his arms on his hips still laughing. Some students started to run from the crazy kid while others stared at him. "AWAY!" he yelled and ran down the hall.  
  
*With Tammy*  
  
"Okay! Girls warm up with doing a lay-up drill." Said the Coach. The girls did as they were told and started to do lay-ups on the right side and than switched it up to the left side once everyone went three times. The Coach called them over to the bench. "Today the starting line up will be Kelly, Lauren, Carey, Tammy, and Danielle. You guys know your positions, so stretch out okay?" they all nodded to him and began to stretch. Then some crazy kid came in with a blue and red baseball cap on.  
  
"Which one of you is Tammy Smith?" asked the kid.  
  
*With the Bladerbreakers*  
  
"I'm Tammy Smith." Said a girl with red and black basketball shorts with a red and black jersey on and her brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. She had her arms crossed over her chest waiting for them to say something.  
  
Well, that's it! Please review! I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I will put out another chapter once I get two more reviews. Have a nice day! Remember to vote for a pairing you want to see happen. 


	3. Championship Game

Sorry, that I have not updated in, I think, a little over three months. I had so many ideas of how the Bladebreakers should meet Tammy and I am not sure if I am going to keep it this way or not, but I probably will.

Sorry, about any grammar mistakes.

I want to thank everyone that reviewed!

Thank you, jen-beyblade-fan for reviewing! I am really glad you like. I got your review, while I was updating this story and it made me type faster, so I could put out this next chapter for everyone.

Thank you, DiamondDeamonRose for reviewing! I am glad you like my story. Also, thanks for adding me to your favorites list.

Thank you, Yang Chang for reviewing and voting! I am glad you like my story.

Thank you, Ari for reviewing! I am sorry it was a little confusing for you if there is anything I can clear up for you just ask me. I am glad you enjoyed it, anyways.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or some of the quotes (not many).

"I'm Tammy Smith." Said a girl with red and black basketball shorts with a red and black jersey on and her brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. She had her arms crossed over her chest waiting for them to say something. Tyson looked down and up at her. She could not have been any taller then Kenny, and had a nice even tan. He was looked into her eyes; it was her eyes that amazed him the most, she had light brown eyes that sparkled in the light. Tammy gave Tyson I-am-waiting-please-continue look, but he didn't get the message. Ray saw the look on her face and knew someone had to speak.

"Hi! I'm Ray; this is Max, Kenny, Kai, and Tyson." Ray said while pointing to everyone and saying their names. "We are the Bladebreakers and we're here to ask you if you wanted to join our team for an upcoming tournament." Tammy stared at him, she was about to open her mouth to say something when a girl with short blonde hair and pink streaks in her hair came up to her.

"Hey girl, aren't you going to introduce me to your--OH MY GOSH! YOU GUYS ARE THE BLADEBREAKERS!" She said yelling the last part of her sentence. "Oh, sorry I'm Kelly and this Tammy. I'm like your number one fan. I bet you get that a lot."

"She really is your number one fan, though. She talks about you guys everyday with a new fact. It's annoying, really! No offense." Tammy said while not trying to be rude. Kelly thought Tammy was being rude so she elbowed her in her arm. "Ouch!" The boys just stared at the two girls, as they started hitting each other back and forth.

"Captains" yelled the ref, who was young and very good looking with short blond hair. The girls turned their head towards him and back to the boys.

"That's us!" said Tammy "We got to go, but can I talk to you guys about this after the game?"

"Sure!" said Max with a smile on his face.

"Cool! You guys are welcome to stay and watch. This is our championship game, so it should be really exciting."

"Yeah, let's stay you guys." Tyson said in an excited voice. They all nodded in agreement except Kai who stood a little bit off in the distance with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Bye." Called Kelly over her shoulders, that was being pushed by Tammy. They talked to ref and met with the other two captains from the other team. The girls got in a circle and yelled "WE BELIEVE!" only the other team thought they said "MAKE THEM BLEED!" Finally, the ref blew his whistle to start the game. The starting five girls from each team together walked up to the court to get their positions.

"I'm ready" said Tammy to Lauren who was walking right next to her.

"Ready for what?" asked Lauren

"War"

"But it is just a basketball game."

"Okay, you just liked ruined whatever moment I was having there." Tammy said smiling at Lauren and Lauren smiling back at her.

"Sorry." Lauren said as they got into their positions around the circle in center of the court with. Tammy looked at the girl next to her, who had her black hair with red highlights in a bun and looked at her jersey number that had the number 22. She put one hand in front of the girl getting ready to grab the ball if it came her way. Danielle stepped into the center of the circle giving Tammy an I'm-going-to-make-sure-you-get-the-ball look. Tammy nodded and watched the ref point to each of the baskets making sure everyone knew which basket was theirs. The ref looked at the girls and threw the ball up into the air with the two girls in the center position jumping up to tap the ball to one of their players. Lauren tapped the ball first to Tammy who dribbled the ball down the court to the basket with her defender right on her. Tammy took the ball and did a crossover to shake off her defender and did a left handed lay-up making the score 2-0. The crowd cheered as the ball went into the hoop. Tammy ran backwards to her defense position, while looking down the court seeing Danielle point to her and Tammy pointed back at her.

"Tammy, look up!" Her Coach shouted from the sidelines. Tammy looked up ahead of her and saw the girl she was suppose to be guarding bringing up the ball. "Got ball!" she shouted as she ran up to half court and watched as the girl bounced the ball up and down the court. Tammy was looking for the pattern in her dribbling and she found it bounce, bounce, bounce and a crossover. Tammy took two steps backwards and waited for the girl to come up her. The girl jogged up to Tammy until she was about five feet away, Tammy charged and stole the ball from her. Tammy could hear the screams from the crowd as she stole the ball; she also heard the sounds of the girl's foot steps pounding behind her. Tammy reached the basket and did a right handed lay-up. "Behind" shouted one her teammates as she watched the ball bounce off the backboard and into the basket. Tammy turned around and ran down the court. The people in the stands stood up and cheered making all kind of noise. The coach on the other team called a time out. "Time!" yelled the ref. The girls got around their coach.

"Great start, girls! Let's keep the lead, okay? Um... do your little cheer thing, girls."

"Will you cheer with us, Coach?" asked Danielle.

"No! Now go." The girls put their hands in the middle and chanted "WE BELIEVE". The ref blew the whistle telling them it was time to start again. A girl from the other team stepped next to the ref to receive the ball out of bounds pass it to number 22. She dribbled the ball up the court and started to go towards the right and charged right through Tammy. She passed the ball to an open player and she scored. The crowd booed and hissed. Tammy shook her head in disappointment and waited for Lauren to pass her the ball. Once Lauren passed her the ball she dribbled it slowly up the court to pass some time for Lauren to run up the court. Tammy saw that Lauren was in her position ready for anything. Tammy ran up to mid court with her defender right on her. Tammy took a couple of steps back and held on hand in the air with five fingers up. Kelly quickly moved and shook off her defender in one swift movement. Tammy saw this at the corner of her eyes. Picking up the ball she swung it around her back and passed it to Kelly for a wide open shot. Kelly squared up to the basket and shot the ball into the hoop. The crowd stood up and cheered making all kinds of noises. Tammy ran up to Kelly and slapped her on the back of her shoulder.

"NICE!" she yelled loud enough for Kelly to hear her.

"THANKS!" Kelly yelled back. They both turned around and ran down court to their positions. The girl with the black and red highlights brought down the ball a little too quickly, so Tammy was not ready for her. The girl took this to her advantage and went straight for the hoop and scored.

"Damn it!" Tammy cursed under her breath. "Hey Lauren, let's switch places. You bring up the ball, okay?"

"Um... are you sure you want to do this?" Lauren asked.

"Yes, I'm sure" Tammy said picking up the basketball and stepping out of bounds. She gently passed the ball to Lauren and ran back on court. "You know what play to call. Don't doubt yourself. You can do it!" She whispered to Lauren then ran up to Lauren's old position. Lauren looked down the court towards Tammy and Tammy nodded to reassure her. Lauren nodded and bounced the ball on the court while running towards her defender. She raised her hand in the air and raised two of her fingers. Her defender came right to her and blocked her from trying to pass her from either side. Lauren stepped to the left and so did her defender leaving the right side open for Lauren to get open and pass to someone else to start the play. She moved her left foot in front of her defender and bounced the ball with her. Tammy and Kelly, at the same time, shook off their defenders and waited for Lauren to give the ball to either of them. Lauren bounced passed the ball to Kelly. Danielle ran past her defender and screened her own teammate's defender. The girl ran past both of them and was open. Kelly passed the ball to her and the girl squared up to the hoop, but was blocked by Danielle's defender. Lauren stood by the wing of the three-point line waiting for the girl to pass the ball to her. The girl searched for Lauren, and saw her clapping her hands for the ball. She passed the bounced passed the ball to Lauren, who took the ball squared up to the hoop and tried to shoot it, but the sudden vision of her missing stopped her.

The ref blew the whistle "Up and down, blue ball." Tammy ran up to Lauren to talk to her.

"What happened? You had that shot." She asked Lauren.

"I don't know. I-I-I just saw me missing it li—"

"It's the first quarter; don't worry about missing the shoot, okay." Tammy said with a reassuring smile. "Let's go. We got five seconds until the first quarter ends then were back on at the fourth quarter." The girl from the other team passed the ball to her teammate and before she could throw the ball across court the buzzer well buzzed.

Half time with the Bladebreakers (I'm going to skip the 2nd and 3rd period.)

Spalding's cheerleaders came out on to the middle of the gym floor ready to perform. "Wow, Tammy's school has a lot of school spirit." Max said to Tyson.

"People scoff at things like school, but look at these girls giving their all like this!" Tyson responded then he notices a girl doing the splits between two chairs. "Ooo, stretchy! Where was I?"

"You were pretending that seeing scantily clad girls in revealing postures was a spiritual experience." Kenny said.

"Who said I was pretending?" Tyson scoffed (I don't think Tyson would say anything like that).

"Having fun?" Tammy asked before the boys could continue their conversation.

"Uh... yes we are." Tyson said then stood up to greet her. "How are you?"

"I'm fine! What about you guys?"

"We're doing just fine. This game is intense I mean look at the score 21-20. You guys are winning by a hair." Ray said. Tammy nodded in agreement with Ray.

"Are you playing next quarter?" Max asked Tammy.

"Nope, fourth quarter." She replied.

"Tammy, the coach wants to meet with you, me, Danielle, and Lauren." Kelly said. Tammy waved them a goodbye. They walked across the gym floor to the other side of the gym to meet the coach.

"I need Lucy, Michelle, Rachel, Terra, and Patty over here, please." The Coach yelled to the girls. "Everyone else sit down, please."

Fourth quarter with the score tied 33-33

"This is so exciting!" Danielle said "I can't wait to get out there and kick some ass."

"Wow, you and Tammy!" Lauren said to Danielle.

"What?"

"She was all like 'I'm ready' and I asked 'Ready for what?' then she answered 'War'." Lauren said.

"Well, this is war, Lauren."

"Whatever!"

"Danielle, Lauren, Julie, Kelly, and Tammy go check in." The Coach said to them. The girls checked in and got on to the court to play the last quarter and win the game.

The ref handed the ball to a girl on the other team to start the game. She looked around for an open teammate; she tried to pass the ball to a tall girl with red hair and lots of freckles. Danielle intercepted the ball from mid air and ran down the court for a lay-up. The scoreboard quickly changed its numbers from 21-20 to 23-20. The crowd cheered and some booed at the easy lay up. Danielle ran back down to guard her girl while two girls from the opposite side ran up the court to get the ball. Danielle could have sworn that one of the girls gave her an evil look. Danielle ran past Tammy whispered 'nice shoot' to her while watching the girls bring down the ball. Number 22 bounced the ball on the gym floor turned towards Tammy direction. Tammy watched the ball for pattern to steal and found it. She ran it through her head of how the play should work. Lauren looked at Tammy and knew she had something planned. Tammy turned toward her and signed Lauren what to do; they worked on this play at the park lots of times. Tammy waited for the pattern to start at the beginning. She took off and so did Lauren at the same time, Tammy stole the ball from her before the girl could register it. Tammy dribbled the ball to the hoop and could see Lauren was right across the court from her with Lauren's defender right in the middle of them. Lauren slowed down as Tammy sped up towards the hoop with girl right next to her. Tammy went for the lay-up and the girl jumped up with her just as Tammy and Lauren knew she would. Tammy took the ball passed it behind her back to Lauren, who went up with it for a left handed lay-up. The crowd cheered with excitement and the cheerleaders doing a cheer for their team.

Both girls ran back down to their defensive positions with the scoreboard changing its numbers. Number 22 received the ball dribbled the ball down the court with her teammate right beside her. She got up to the middle of the court and passed the ball to her teammate, so Tammy could not steal the ball. Lauren took a couple of steps up towards the girl. The girl stepped over the half court line along with her teammate. Lauren ran up to the girl, which made her pick up the ball and stop dribbling. Lauren tried the grab the ball and make it a jump ball, but couldn't do it. Tammy ran up to them both and grabbed the ball, but she didn't have enough strength to pull the ball away from the girl. With the ball being tugged back and forth the girl tugged as hard as she could and threw Tammy into the bench her own teammates were sitting on. Tammy tumbled into the bench hitting the back of her head on it. She winced at the pain, but got back up as quickly as she could, trying to ignore pain that she felt. The crowd had a shocking expression on their faces as they saw her bounce up. Danielle ran up to her and asked if she was okay. Tammy told her to play the game and not worry about her. Rubbing the back of her head after the other team scored she felt a slight bump in the back of her head. Tammy got into her offensive position and brought down the ball. She looked at the clock and saw that there was one minute in the game; she knew that her team had won. All they had to do was play keep away from the other team. Tammy held two fingers up high so everyone could see what the plan was. Tammy passed the ball to Kelly than ran over to screen Lauren's defender. Kelly passed the ball to Lauren and she passed it down low to Danielle. The girls moved around while passing and dribbling the ball until one of the defenders stole the ball and got ran down the court to do a lay up. Finally the game was over with Spalding being the first place team again and the other team coming in second place.

Tammy went up to the Bladebreakers to tell that she was going to get changed and show them where she would meet them. Pushing through the crowd that was leaving the gym, Tammy was looking for the group of boys that she met earlier. Tammy couldn't see them from the ground so she looked for something to stand on and found a chair. Standing on top of it she gazed out and saw them exiting the gym. Tammy jumped down from the chair and started to run towards the exit pushing gently anyone who was in her away. Finally she reached them and tapped Ray on the shoulder. "There you guys are. I have been looking for you."

"You guys played an amazing game! How's your head?" Ray asked with concern

"Thank you! It's fine nothing a little ice won't fix."

"It was very exciting. Congrats, on winning the game!" Max said in a very excited voice.

"Thank you!" Tammy said with a simile on her face.

"You are a very skilled player with lots of talent." Kenny said.

"Keep going. Na, just kidding um... I am going to get changed and meet you guys right here. Is that okay?" Tammy asked.

"Yeah" "That's fine!" "Great!" They all said at the same time. Tammy left them at the door and ran into the locker room. She quickly put on her light blue jeans with a dark blue tank top and took out the band that she had in her hair. She let her hair fall down in place then shook her head. She ran her fingers lightly on the back of her head to feel if the bump had gotten bigger. She grabbed her bag and left saying goodbye to all the girls who were still changing. She met the Bladebreakers where she said she would and showed them to the nearest exit.

"Okay, so what about this upcoming tournament?" Tammy asked after she opened the door for the Bladebreakers.

"Well, we don't know too much about it except we need six bladers and it is in the Bahamas. I image that when we get there they will tell us about it." Kenny said trying to remember if there was anything else he should remember.

"A Beyblade Tournament in the Bahamas, that sounds like fun!"

"Oh yeah, our plane is living this Saturday to the Bahamas."

"Well, it works out because I have a half day on Wednesday and Thursday and Friday we have off. My mom will probably let me, because I have gotten all A's in my classes. However, my dad..." She said as she let her sentence trail off.

"What?" Tyson asked her.

"I know he won't let me especially with a bunch of boys. Maybe I can 'accidentally' forget to tell him." She said talking to herself mostly. "I've got a plan."

That is it for now. I've decided that since school has started now that will try to update once a month. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are always welcome!! Have a great school year!!


End file.
